It Was So Worth It
by Maddie Tess
Summary: Hours before a feast, Arthur suddenly wants to wear black. Merlin doesn't understand his master's sudden change of mind.


_Hey guys! This is just a one-shot of Arthur and Merlin. _

_NO SLASH! _

_Please review, this is my first Merlin fanfic._

* * *

><p>Arthur stormed through the door of his chambers.<p>

"MERLIN!" he screamed.

His manservant came tearing out from behind the curtains and looked at him. He was red in the face and had his hands balled in a fist like he was ready to punch something. Merlin did not know why he was so angry. Last time he saw him he said he was going to the courtyard for who knows what reason.

"Yes Sire?" he asked wearily.

"Don't give me that attitude Merlin; I'm not in the mood. What have you got me wearing tonight?" Arthur snapped at him.

Merlin rushed to his draws and pulled out his outfit. A red jacket, red shirt, brown pants and boots.

"No, get something else. Something black" he said.

Merlin was shocked. Arthur rarely ever argued with him about his outfits. He was always happy with whatever he'd put together. But he was his master, he had to obey him.

"Black?" Merlin questioned.

"Yes Merlin, black. Do I have a black jacket?"

Merlin thought for a moment before running over to his wardrobe. He pulled out a black jacket so old it had dust on it. He brought it to Arthur to inspect.

"Good, do I have black pants and boots?" he asked.

Merlin raised his eyebrows but still said nothing. Once again he went to try and find them. He came back with them both a moment later. They were covered in dust as well.

"Make sure their clean and my boots are shined. Also get a white shirt out to wear under the jacket." he said while walking out.

Merlin still stood their confused before getting out a bucket and soap. Why did Arthur suddenly want black? What's gotten into him?

* * *

><p>Hours later, Merlin stood back as Arthur looked at himself in the mirror. Arthur was wearing exactly what he wanted. Merlin had to admit that the outfit went well together, but he couldn't help but wonder what had caused this sudden urge to wear black. All afternoon he had been thinking, but couldn't find any reason behind it.<p>

"What do you think Merlin?" asked Arthur.

Merlin was caught off guard. "Pardon?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Spit it out then Merlin."

Merlin pretended to play dumb. "Spit out what Sire?"

"What you're thinking! I'm not an idiot Merlin...and don't you dare say otherwise." he warned as Merlin opened his mouth to argue.

"I was just going to ask why you suddenly want to wear black."

Arthur looked at him. "Just a change." he answered.

Merlin continued to stare at him. He wasn't an idiot either and knew that Arthur was lying. Arthur looked away.

"Let's go. We're already late."

Merlin followed him out the door down to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Merlin was now standing beside his friend Gwen. She was serving the Lady Morgana while he was serving Arthur. Every now and then when Arthur turned around to tell Merlin to refill his drink, he would look at Gwen and smile at her. Gwen gave a small smile back and looked away shyly, making Arthur grin from ear to ear. When this happened for at least the fifth time, Merlin had a sudden thought.<p>

"Gwen?" he asked.

"Yes Merlin?"

"Do you like the colour black?" he asked.

"It wouldn't be my first choice, but its okay I guess. Why?" She questioned

"Do you like wearing black?" he pressed even more.

"Not really, but I-" Gwen stopped and blushed.

"What? Come on Gwen, you can tell me."

"I-I like men to wear black. I think it looks good on men." she said rather quickly.

"I see, and you said that this afternoon?"

"Yes, to Amelia while we were in the courtyard. How did you know that?" she asked looking strangely at him.

Merlin shrugged. "Lucky guess." he said while looking at Arthur.

* * *

><p>"So, did you enjoy the feast?" Merlin asked Arthur.<p>

"Yes, I did thank you Merlin." Arthur said cheerily.

"You're going to wear that outfit more often?"

"Yes, I think I will."

"Because?"

Arthur whipped around and stared at Merlin. "What is it?"

"I know why you wanted to wear black Arthur."

"Merlin I already to-"

"I was talking to Gwen."

Arthur stopped smiling. "Oh."

Merlin smirked at him. "Yeah, oh."

Arthur suddenly got angry. "Get out Merlin."

"You don't want me to help you get dressed? And I still need to lay out your clothes for tomorrow."

"Merlin, GET OUT."

"Okay, fine. Do you want me to get Gwen? We both know how well you trust her advice."

Arthur glared at Merlin and picked up a candle. Merlin took one look at it and ran out the door. As he shut the door he heard the candle crash against it. He smiled to himself. Even though he knew he'd have hell to pay tomorrow, it was so worth it.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!<em>


End file.
